Temple Time
by Echo-of-silence
Summary: Connor finds himself living the same day groundhog style, Will he take the opportunity to have some fun without worrying about the outcome? What will connor get up to? will he let loose? rating will change in later chaps  season 3ish Conby, cutter alive
1. Hey! WaitI'm confused

**Summary:** Connor finds himself living the same day groundhog style, Will he take the opportunity to have some fun without the consequences? What will Connor get up to?

**Authors Note:** Thank you for deciding to read my story, this is my first primeval story so please leave a comment, I don't mind criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Primeval.

**Chapter one: Hey! Wait...I'm confused.**

Connor had had enough, today had to of been the worst day he had ever had in the ARC. He sat on the cot he had in his lab as he pulled off his runners and sighed as he reflected on the day that had come to pass.

His day had started to fall apart from the moment he had opened his eyes, exactly 2 hours late for work, he cursed the addictive video game to the pits of hell as he quickly rolled out of bed and dressed. As he had hoped his day got no better when Lester shouted at him from his large office, Connor cringed as he made his way up the ramp, Lester lectured him for a half hour and finished by, what exactly had he promised, to push Connor through the next anomaly that occurred if Sid and Nancy ate another one of his important documents.

Lunch had been no better, Connor rolled onto his side as he remembered being in a rush to get back to Cutter in the lab to help with the anomaly time line, that he just happened to bang into Abby and spill his lunch on her. He instantly regretted getting the Spaghetti, stuttering and mumbling didn't seem to be making her any less angry, so he ran for his life, with his tail between his legs.

Connor just didn't understand how his day could of gotten ANY worse then what it already was, but of course why would anything go the way he planned it. Life just wasn't that fair. Cutter had no need for Connor as Sarah had shown p with new information for him to double check, Connor took this time to go to his lab and work on his closing device for the anomalies, this is when life started to take the piss. Connor was sure he had sorted out the little problems he had been having with his device, he only had a few more wires to fix then he was sorted...

Connor opened his eyes with Danny standing over him looking worried, he asked Connor if he was alright and pointed out that Nancy and Sid had taken a fancy to the shiny device to use as a chew toy, Connor saw the damage to the underside of the device, which caused his electrocution, he sighed as he stood, feeling a little off as he tried to remove the fuzzy feeling from his tongue. Danny clapped him on the back and left him to his business, chuckling as he walked out of the lab.

This is why Connor had decided to hide away in his lab for the night, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared to go home and face Abby's wrath about her new t-shit, plus he was sure if he spent the night in his lab he would be on time for work instead of being inclined to play video games at home.

Connor rolled onto his back once more and set an alarm on his phone, hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>Connor found himself too comfortable when he woke, he must of been tireder then he thought if he was finding his cot comfortable, rolling over he opened his eyes, he was in his room at home.<p>

_This is wrong_ he thought to himself as he hopped out of bed, _How did i get here? I could of sworn i stayed in the ARC last night._

Connor told himself that he had imagined staying in the ARC as he looked at the clock, his chocolate eyes bulged as he saw the time,

_WHAT? How can this be? There is no way I'd sleep in 2 hours late 2 days in a row. _

Connor dressed quickly as he ran from his bedroom, Abby had left early again, "Obviously still mad enough to let me sleep in._" _he grumbled as he sped from the apartment hoping that no one had noticed his delay.

"SCRAPPY! GET IN HERE" Connor cursed as he once again walked up the ramp to Lester's office, he couldn't believe this was happening to him two days in a row.

_Is he wearing the same suit?_ Connor wondered as he took in Lester's appearance, he was pretty sure he was.

"Connor I have told you, I don't know how many times, to get your scrawny arse into work on time, I find it impossible to think that Abby can make it in early when you two live together, Your meant to be a genius, How can you find it hard to set an alarm clock..."

Connor was sure that he had heard this lecture before, he felt as though he was back in high school listening to his teachers rant on and on about cells and what not. Lester banged his desk and Connor jumped at the sudden noise,

"now get back to work, or at least start some" Lester spat as Connor stood to leave his office, "And Connor" Lester grumbled " if one of those prehistoric RATS eats another one of my files, I'll push you through the next anomaly that comes our way" Lester finished by slamming his door in Connor's face.

_Yep,_ Connor said to himself,_ defiantly heard THAT one before_, Connor fixed his hat as he descended the ramp and ran into Abby. He readied himself for the verbal assault he was bound to receive, when he noticed her shirt.

"Oh you really got that sauce stain out Abby" he said as he looked at her t-shirt.

"What are you talking about Connor? I just bought this shirt yesterday"

"But" he seemed lost for words, she looked up at him waiting for him continue his sentence,"But you wore it yesterday and I, by mistake might I add, got spaghetti sauce all over it" he flinched as she pulled at her top, thinking she was going to hit him, she looked up at him once more, with confusion in her blue eyes.

"Connor, I just bought this top yesterday, I'm wearing it for the first time" she shook her head as she continued her way up the ramp, mumbling to herself.

Connor was so confused, what the hell was gong on, were people trying to make fun of him, was it some sort of practical joke? Well he could be certain, his head was already starting to hurt.

"Connor why have you dragged me to see your device when you its in the same state it was yesterday, you were meant to fix it today and show it to me" Connor was confused by Cutter, and even more confused by the fact that his device had not been complected, even though he had worked on it yesterday, even his notes and been rubbed off the clear-board behind him.

"Em, sorry Cutter, must of made a mistake, thought i'd finished it" he mumbled as Cutter left the room with Sarah. Connor looked over the device, he knew exactly what had to be fixed, he was almost sure he had done this before. _ Why do I have such bad De ja vu..._ he wondered to himself as he felt a familiar pain shoot through his arm.

He opened his eyes to see Danny, "Connor mate, ar.."

"Yeah, yeah fine, happened yesterday too, think I would of learnt from my mistake" Danny looked at Connor quizzically,

"But Connor, we were on assignment all day yesterday, don't you remember? Heard of Corythosaurus in the middle of a music festival?"

Connor blinked, _Of course he remembered that, dealing with drunk teenagers for the whole day had been a nightmare, but it had been 2 days ago, not yesterday._

Connor nodded as Danny helped him up, and he felt the familiar fuzzy taste on his tongue, _was he loosing his mind?_

Danny looked at him once more and chuckled as he left the lab, closing the door behind him. Connor sat on the cot in the corner, _Why am I a day ahead of everyone? Let me see, I'm sure I have done everything I did today yesterday, or did I? Well I know for sure, I'm staying here tonight to get an early start on tomorrow. _

Connor made sure to set his alarm as he turned off the light in the lab.

As he woke the next morning, something felt off,_ wait..._ he hopped up and looked around, he was back in his bedroom in the apartment, the clock read the same time it had for the past 2 mornings,

_Oh give me a fucking break..._

**Sorry its a bit short, I'm just trying to set up for the next chapter when all the fun can begin, Connor will find himself letting loose, please review, let me know what needs work.**

**Thanks.**


	2. TAG you're it

**Previously on Temple Time:** As he woke the next morning, something felt off,_ wait..._ he hopped up and looked around, he was back in his bedroom in the apartment, the clock read the same time it had for the past 2 mornings,

_Oh give me a fucking break..._

Chapter 2: TAG! your it.

Connor understood exactly what was going on, he was stuck living the worst day of his life over and over again, and he couldn't stop himself freaking out.

_HOW did this happen, Oh my God, I'm never going to get to live the rest of my life, no one will ever know I'm stuck this way, they all think the day is happening for the first time..._

He sat down on his bed, not worried about being late for work the 3rd day in a row and he pondered the situation and smiled, _If I'm the only one who can remember whats happening, and everyone else gets reset when the clock strikes 12, then maybe this wont be as bad as I thought._

He stood slowly, as he looked around, _Oh yeah, this will be interesting._

Connor walked into the ARC smiling as heard Lester shout at him, "Coming master" he shouted back in an Igor like voice and Lester stuck his head out the office door glowering at Connor as he literally hobbled up the ramp.

"Cut that out you idiot and get in here!" Lester said even more annoyed by Connor's humorous mood.

Connor didn't bother sitting down today, he stood by the door leaning against the frame and pulled his hat down over his face, giving Lester his best John wayne impression and quoted Lester's entire lecture from memory, Lester stood speechless as he glared at Connor as best he could.

Connor couldn't help himself as he walked down the ramp with a huge grin on his face, _yeah this is going to much more fun then i thought it would be._

As on scedual, he ran into Abby at the bottom of the ramp, "Goood morning Abby" Connor smiled at her and she gave him a smile back,

"What has you in such a good mood this morning? Didn't Lester just tear you a new one?"

Connor looked at her, his smile widening as he remembered something Abby had done to him and that he wanted to get pay back for, he moved closer to her and his heart began pounding in his ears, her eyes widened as his hands rested on her lower back and played with the back of her t-shirt.

He was surprised she was letting him have so much contact with her, he felt as though his heart was going to break through his chest as he slipped his hands just under the lip of her t-shirt.

She breathed out slowly as her eyes closed and he felt her gravitate towards his lips. Her eyes shot open as he suddenly ran away from her laughing his head off, She Shouted after him as she pulled her underwear out of her arse, she was going to kill him!

Instead of doing his usual routine Connor walked to a part of the ARC he only went to when he was going out on assignment, the armory.

Connor dressed himself and laughed as he looked in the mirror, he looked like a mix of G.I Joe and Becker, he painted two dark lines on each cheek and set out for his game.

Shutting off the power in the ARC was a risky move, but Connor knew that there would be no anomalies today so he only felt a slight twinge of guilt. The backup generator started up, but it only gave off a blueish haze of light, torches would still be needed, Connor slipped on his Night-vision, then locked and loaded.

_I am a warrior, a soulder, a god of meere mortals, I AM UNSTOPPABLE. _Connor smiled at his thoughts as he skulked around the ARC his night-vision buzzing, as he sneeked down the hallway he caught a glimpse of Becker talking with Jess at the ADD, a smile creeped across his face,

_And the hunter spots his first victim,_ playing the mission impossible tune in his head he skipped off.

Connor crouched low to the ground using the corner for cover even though no one could see him and loaded the tranquilizer gun and looked down the sight, he aimed for just below Becker's knee, he had made sure to use a very small dose so as not to seriously injure anyone but enough so he could rally the bodies up.

"So Jess, any idea whats up with the power?" Becker leaned on the desk and Jess looked up into his eyes as best she could in the darkness, glad he couldn't see her blushing cheeks.

"Well as far as I can tell...Becker? Are you alright" Becker had let out a low moan as she was speaking and he was slowly slumping over the desk.

"So...Tired, sleep now...here good" and he collapsed onto the floor. Jess stood up quickly when she heard the slight thump as he hit the floor.

"Oh...Oh...Oh no..." she bent over Becker and nudged him with her hand, "Beckerrrrrrrrrr"

_Oh yeah double hit!._ Connor was proud of himself for getting both of them in a nice close period of time, _and they said I couldn't have a gun, like I meant to shoot Abby._

Connor scuttled over the floor to check out his prizes, he couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, Becker was sprawled all over the floor, his face smushed up against the leg of the chair, Jess had managed to curl up on top of Becker like a kitten having a nap her hand had a firm grasp on his ass cheek. Connor smiled as he went to find his next unexpected victim.

Who knew that shooting your friends without them knowing could be so much fun, Due to the power being down people stuck to protocol and stayed where they were when the power went out to stop accidents occurring, this meant that Connor could find everyone exactly where he thought they would be.

He felt a great spark of satisfaction as he crept up the ramp and lay on the floor outside Lester's office, he had to stifle a giggle as he loaded the gun,

"I can see the power is out you complete moron, do something about it...what do you mean your can't," Lester was doing exactly what Connor had expected him to be doing, trying to get the situation under control. As Lester turned to continue his pacing of his office Connor took the perfect shot.

"What in gods name..."THUMP, Lester slumped to the floor a nice round dart jutting from his left ass cheek. Connor ticked him off his list and made his way down the ramp and into Cutter's lab.

He had to be careful here, if he shot Cutter at the wrong moment he would fall on the anomaly model and that would destroy Connor.

As Connor found himself in position he found himself luckier then he thought, not only was Sarah in the room, but Jenny had wandered in when the power had gone out.

_Almost like it was meant to be._ A grin spread upon his features, he loaded his pistol and took aim.

_Maybe I shouldn't of arranged them that way..._ Connor thought as he crept down the hall way, after shooting the 3 he couldn't help himself, they had basically fallen that way in the first place...he just made it worse looking, So yes each of Cutter's hands was now on a female body part and yes the women were using there hands in a sexual manner, but Connor couldn't help himself.

Now the hardest one of all..._Abby, I'm so glad you wont remember this, its bad enough you remember me shooting you once before._

He walked up to the door of Abby's lab, He pushed the door open and slipped in the crack. There she was, the girl of his dreams, bent low over her flowers using a battery powered lamp to see with as she jotted down information in her book, His heart clenched as he thought of what he was going to do, and found himself having second thoughts...Abby turned to see the cause of the noise behind her and her face crumpled into a scowl as she recognised Connor, even in his G.I Joe get up.

"Connor why are you dressed up like action man? And no I have not forgiven you, If anything I think I should..." Connor took a step closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her face, "I'm sorry" he whispered as he placed a light kiss on her pink lips, but when he opened his eyes she was out cold, he dropped the dart on the floor as he lay her on the table and popped a blanket over her.

_Defiantly worth it,_ he thought to himself as the clock hit midnight, Connors eyes widened as he saw the whole day go in reverse right before his eyes, it was like travelling in a time warp, which hit play as he rolled over in his double bed.

_Hmmm what to do today, _he grinned as he dressed himself for work.

Thanks for reading please stick around for more.


	3. Once More With Feeling

_**Previously:**_ _Defiantly worth it,_ he thought to himself as the clock hit midnight, Connors eyes widened as he saw the whole day go in reverse right before his eyes, it was like travelling in a time warp, which hit play as he rolled over in his double bed.

_Hmmm what to do today, _he grinned as he dressed himself for work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Once More With Feeling<strong>.

Connor sat back onto his bed as he touched his lips, it felt as though he could still feel her, even if the kiss had just been fleeting, it had been one of the most amazing moments in his entire being, it meant more to him then anything he could think of. He couldn't help but feel his brow cease as he thought about it, and about how Abby now had no recollection of the moment ever happening.

He knew exactly what he would do today, even if it was only he who remembered it, he would have Abby as his own, even if only for a day. Connor stood once more and left for work.

Lester stood in the doorway of his office waiting to see Connor Temple striding through the main door, enjoying the moment he could call him up to his office and shout and scream to his hearts content. He did enjoy that particular aspect of his job after all. His Head jerked when he heard the tell tale sign of the main door opening, a smile slid across his face...and then hastily fell.

Connor trudged into the ARC pulling behind him a very, very large container, it stood twice as tall as himself, and nearly 3 times as wide, if it wasn't for the large trolley underneath, Lester was sure Connor would of been unable to move it. "What has the idiot done now?" he said under his breath.

Connor saw the reactions of the people around him as he entered the ARC, people were giving him a perplexed look, but nothing mattered at the moment, all he needed was Abby.

"CONNNORR" he cringed as he once again walked up the ramp.

Abby had started her day extra early, being out on assignment the previous day had set her back on the plant research she had been working on, she had been trying to get some of the plant samples she had taken from the Permian era to grow, but nothing seemed to be happening for her. This is why she had been in her lab slaving over her thermostat for hours trying to get the perfect temperature for her seeds. She heard the door open behind her and turned in a fury.

"I said to leave the door closed, cant you see I'm trying to fix the temperature in here!" Connor flinched back as she shouted at him and he quickly shut the door, Abby noticed his down turned gaze and felt a slight pang of guilt, _Of course Connor didn't know to keep the door closed, he had arrived late this morning._

"I'm really sorry Abby" he mumbled as he poked the soil in the pot closest to him,

"Connor it's fine, you wern't to know, I was just about to quit anyway, and head upstairs..." Connor flashed a smile at her,

"Perfect! I need your opinion on something anyway" His face lit up even more at her slight look on confusion.

Connor walked with Abby, feeling his heart beat inside his chest, he didn't think he would feel so nervous, she might not even like it, Abby glanced at the large crate sitting in the middle of the ARC and wondered what on earth it could be, and why there would be a ladder on the side.

"Climb on up, you need to see whats inside" Connor nudged her towards the large crate, eyeing her to see her reaction. She gingerly climbed the ladder, apprehension setting in as she neared the top, her hand grabbed the lip of the container and she felt herself fall, she wondered what was going on. She fell into a large pit full near to the brim, with small coloured balls, she used a swimming motion to get back to the side near the ladder, and Connors hat covered head emerged from the side.

"Sorry Abby, but you are being Kidnapped" a devilish, toothy grin spread across his face and his eyes burned like fire, as he slipped a large grating over the top of the crate. Abby watched as her escape was foiled.

"CONNOR!, You can not be serious, I have work to do" his smiling features slowly slipped from view, "Connor?", "Connor?, let me out of here,"

He giggled as he pushed the crate through the loading bay doors.

_Step one, Complete._

* * *

><p>Abby, after shouting and cursing Connor to the depths of hell, decided it was better to stay quite and use this time to think of her revenge, she was going to get the smiling moron back if it was the last ting she did.<p>

Connor whistled as he pushed the crate down the road, glad he had gotten a model with a small door in the side, _At least it means she cant karate chop my ass before she gets inside, just like dealing with a Velociraptor._ He laughed at himself, pushing the crate as close as he could to the door, he crept to the side of the crate and grabbed the bar holding the side door shut tightly in place, he closed his eyes tightly as he pulled, as hard as he could.

"Connor? Whats happening? Hey...HEY, I'm Sinking" Abby shouted out feeling herself sink, she felt herself sprawl onto the floor, she opened her eyes. Before her was darkness, a slight nervousness crept into her, "Connor?" she whimpered as she stood up, brushing herself off, it was then she noticed small lights along the floor, leading up into the ever reaching darkness, Curious, she moved forward.

She walked following the tiny fairy lights for what felt like forever, when she stumbled into a large room, The room seemed familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why, it looked like something out of a fairytale, everything covered in fairy lights and candles, small pieces of paper were stuck to things that registered in her mind as hers. This was her apartment, the lights had given her such a different perspective that she hadn't noticed that she lived here.

She stepped forward and touched one of the numerous pieces of paper that were stuck around the room, it was stuck to a small picture of Rex that she had sitting on the counter, pulling open the paper she read it.

_Because of him, I found you..._

Abby frowned as she read the single line once more, she stuck the paper back to the picture and moved forward following the footprint stickers that had been strategically placed on the floor.

She didn't know what was going on, when she spotted the next paper note, it was stuck to Connor's XBox, tearing the note off , she read it.

_Through this, I spend time with you..._

She smiled as she once again went through the motions, she made her way towards the kitchen in the corner, she spotted Connors mobile phone on the island and picked off the paper around it,

_With this, I talk to you..._

She put his phone down and leaned against the counter looking for the next letter, but they were all gone, a slight scuffle reached her ears and she spotted Connor standing in the hallway that lead back into the rest of the apartment, he was standing so still she was unsure if he was really there, standing she made her way over to him and frowned when she saw his eyes covered with a post it note, reaching up she plucked it off, his eyes opened and she saw the chocolate brown pools,

_Through these, I see you..._

Her eyes caught his once more and she saw the fire in them, and she saw him stick another post it note on his chest,

_With this, I love you..._

Her mouth opened slightly as she looked back up at him,his big brown eyes were looking into her blue orbs, worry plastered between his brows as he stepped sightly forward, and she placed a hand on his chest, just where the post it had been, she felt his heart flutter underneath her fingers, looking up she saw his eyes had drifted closed, a small shy smile drifted across her delicate features, standing on her tip toes, she lifted his signature hat off his head and placed it on her head as she mused her fingers into his short hair,she heard him take a sharp intake of breath as she placed a kiss onto his full lips.

Connor couldn't believe that Abby, the girl of his dreams, the girl who he had loved since he had met her in the Forest of Dean, was kissing him, he nearly lost control as she moulded into him, her hands keeping a firm grip on the back of his neck, she took a step forward and he bumped into the wall, she took this to mean she could press herself into him trapping him between herself and the wall.

Connor knew this was his only chance to make Abby his, as tomorrow she would go back to being his best friend, he stepped up to the plate.

Grabbing hold of Abby's hips Connor turned and pinned her to the wall, this seemed to excite her as she pulled at his hair, he pulled away from her lips and placed light fleeting kisses down her neck.

"Connor" she whispered, "I thought this would never happen...Thank you for kidnapping me" he pulled away from her and she looked into his eyes and could feel the heat burning within them.

"I love you Connor Temple" she whispered as she pulled him back into the kiss.

"Abby..."Connor breathed as she pulled back from him, her eyes searching his, "i don't think we should do this" Her brow creased as he stepped back from her,

"But, But Connor why would you do all of this...if you, well if you didn't want to...you _know"_ she gestured to the two of them, he frowned as he leaned against the other wall.

"Because Abby...you're not going to remember any of this happened, when you wake up in the morning" Abby looked at Connor as if he had two dozen heads and she scoffed.

"Of course I'm going to remember this Connor, I'v wanted it for so long, I think its going to be embedded into my brain for a very long time, as one of the best memories of my life" as she said this this she took a step towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes searching his as he looked down at her, His lips crashed onto hers, he knew it would be her best memory for the next few hours, but it would always be with him.

She dragged him towards the bedroom...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, Sorry it took longer to get this chapter up, then the last one, but I was trying to get it as good as i could, I'm not used to writing Cute love scenes, so let me know if it was OK.<p>

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Please review! :)


End file.
